Between Roses and Tulips
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: MM/HG Valentine day story. Minerva had to cancel their plans. Hermione isn't happy.


Between Roses and Tulips 

Minerva was weary when she approached the door to their rooms. They hadn't been on the best of terms of late. She doesn't have as much time as the younger witched wished to spend with her, that much Minerva knew was true. But she wasn't the only one to blame for the recent 'rough patch'. It wasn't just her schedule they had to juggle, but Hermione's own and the children's. There were times when Hermione wanted and needed to spend with her kids. There were also times when Hermione's professor duties got in the way of spending the evening together. Minerva was fine with both. She understood doing ones duty perfectly well. Hadn't she spent most of her life 'doing her duty'? She wouldn't begrudge Hermione for doing hers.

The young brunette obviously didn't see things in quiet the same light. For Hermione, her obligations were becoming an insurmountable obstacle for their relationship. Minerva didn't think it very fair. They had been a couple for almost two years, and Hermione had known perfectly what her responsibilities were like. Hermione had been teaching for seven months before she made on move on her. That surely meant that she had been aware of the hectic schedule the headmistress kept. It was impossible, as far as Minerva could tell, to be oblivious to the endless meetings with the board of trustees, representatives from the Ministry, and disgruntle parents. Her duties require that she be away from Hogwarts almost daily without anyone being the wiser. It was almost required to be in two places at once and truthfully it was exhausting, but she did it because she loved it.

Perhaps Hermione thought she loved it more lately than her, which was simply untrue. Minerva wished she could celebrate their two year anniversary by taking the weekend trip up to her home like Hermione wanted, but an emergency came up at the Ministry and she had been forced to cancel on her. Of course she wasn't happy about it. She wanted nothing more than to be at home holding the younger witch in her arms as they wasted away the hours.

She groan as she pushed the door open, knowing an argument was a big possibility.

What she found when she stepped in was not a surprised but a complete shock. Vases filled with red roses, red tulips, or a combination of both covered every flat surface in their living room. There was no place left uncovered. It was incredible.

She moved slowly, letting her fingers touch the odd petal. She even picked up a rose as she left the sitting room and moved into their bedroom. It was deserted too and filled with flowers, unlike the sitting room however it was mostly petals spread every which way. She moved towards the soft notes of Bolero coming from the bathroom. The door was ajar and she could see Hermione in the large roman tub her face cast in shadows by the low glow of the red and white candles floating about the room. Here too petals predominated both in and out of the tub, but Minerva couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. Her fingers caressed the rose she held unconsciously as she watched Hermione moved the washcloth languidly over one leg and then the other.

"I see you have a theme going." She said moving into the bathroom.

Hermione smiled up at her. She was obviously very relaxed, whether it was do to the steamy bath or the half-gone bottle of wine Minerva couldn't tell.

"I thought you had decided we would not be honoring the muggle holiday this year."

The young witch shrugged and sipped at her wine. "Want some?"

"No, I not very thirst."

"More for me then." Hermione announced and topped up her glass.

"Where are the children?"

"At Molly's as arranged."

"Good." Minerva knelt down next the tub. Taking the washcloth she began washing Hermione's shoulders. "About the theme…"

The dark-soaked head dropped back to look up at her. "I've decided to not be mad at you, since you know when I really think about it it's not your fault. And neither Valentine's Day nor our two year anniversary can pass unacknowledged…Besides I'm in a very forgiving and amorous mood."

Minerva wanted to laugh at the emphasis on amorous, but smiled sweetly instead. "So, you've made plans for us then."

"Yup, now please strip and get in the tub. The water is still warm and it's been forever since we made love in the water."

Her lips turned up. "You've never given orders when it comes to sex before."

"I didn't say sex."

"And what about the forgiving mood?"

"I am forgiving but before I can forgive you, you need to apologize."

Minerva vanished her robes and stepped into the warm water. She had missed the feel of Hermione's supple body under her fingers. "Fine, I'll apologize over and over, and over again."

She could feel the wine on Hermione's lips when the young woman kissed her. "Isn't it bad taste to boast?"

"It's the simple truth. It's a promise not a boast."

"Prove it."

Minerva pulled Hermione's body to her. "I will over and over, and over again."

Hermione's laugh filled the room.

FIN.

* * *

_AN: This was supposed to be for Valentine's Day but other things got in the way. I hope you guys don't mind too much. For those of you waiting for an update to Unhappy I will try to get something up this weekend.- xio_


End file.
